


Your Crimson Wounds

by sailor_pansexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: The least I can do is treat your wounds.





	Your Crimson Wounds

The air was cold on my skin, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. After all, despite it being the winter months, the uniform for a sailor guardian stayed the same short skirt.

I looked over at my partner, Sailor Uranus, who met my gaze with her own piercing green eyes. I nodded my head, a conformation that I was ready for the battle in front of us.

The monster shrieked, making my ears figuratively bleed in response. This fight wasn't going to be easy. No battle ever was for us, it seemed.

"Let's win, Uranus."

"Of course, Neptune."

 

{~~~~~~~}

 

As the youma turned to dust with another ear-splitting scream, I breathed evenly. We won this round. I looked back to my partner, Uranus, who was seemingly smiling despite the minor injury to her left arm.

Her face turned to a look of sadness and fear suddenly and ran to me. I looked down to find that my torso had been slashed by the monster. The crimson blood that leaked from the wound stood out against the white color of my uniform.

All at once, the pain hit me as I fell to the ground. My vision went blurry, and I simply couldn't stay awake for another second.

 

{~~~~~~}

 

I sat on the edge of the bed in my apartment. Laying down where I usually slept was an injured and unconscious Michiru. That damn monster had gotten to her before I realized what had happened. 

I uncovered her, checking the bandage on her stomach. It seemed to be effectively in keeping the blood from leaving her, and for now, that was enough for me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the girl before me grunted. Slowly opening her eyes, she sighed. "How long was I out?" I smiled at her words.

"Only an hour or so." She nodded and began bracing her arms to sit up. Before I could protest her movements, she had sat up in bed. Wincing in pain, she looked down at the wound.

"I forgot about that." She made a small joke, making me give a half smile. "Thanks for patching me up, Haruka."

"You would've done the same for me." I moved my position so I was sitting criss-cross, facing her on the bed. "Do you need any pain-killers?" She shook her head in response.

"I've had much worse. This is nothing." I looked at her like a mother would look at her daughter if the child had just told a lie.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, right?" She smiled and grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"It's okay. I really will be okay. Don't worry about me any more than you have." I looked at her, a sadness on my face that I couldn't wash away.

"But you know I do worry. These threats are getting stronger every day, and... I worry that something really bad is going to happen one of these days." I looked up at her, to find her with the same face I had.

"Me too, but we have a mission that we can't say no to. It's our destiny, and you know that." I shrugged at her comment.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm just worried is all. Have your nightmares continued?" She looked down at her lap. She softly nodded.

"Every night." I looked at her, but she didn't match my gaze.

"You still never told me exactly what you see in these dreams, Michiru." The girl in front of me didn't stir. Staring still at her lap, a single tear made a train down her cheek.

I leaned forward and wiped the tear away, my hand resting on her face. "Michiru. Please tell me. I'm here." I gave her a reassuring smile in hopes of making her feel at ease. 

She looked up at me and slowly nodded. "I... It always begins with the city crumbling. Not just the buildings. The people too. They all die. Even the... the princess and the others. Once everything is reduced to a pile of ash and rubble... she appears. And every night... I watch as she... she kills..."

At this point, the girl is holding back sobs. I lean in to hug her, but remember her injury. All I can do is hold her hands and not let go. "Who's ‘she’? Who does she kill, Michiru."

"It's Saturn, Haruka. She's coming back. And every night, I'm forced to watch her kill our friends... and then you! You’re always last and I’m just forced to... I couldn’t save you and... I...” Sobs wracked my partner’s body as she failed to finished her story. I looked at her, and for the first time in my life, find myself at a loss for the right words to say.

"The messiah of destruction... is Sailor Saturn?" I remember Michiru telling me that we were not only fighting the monsters, but an even more deadly enemy... but I had no idea it was someone like Saturn. All it took was one swing of her glaive and the world was over.

Michiru nodded and continued to cry. "Hey. It's okay, Michiru. I promise." I comforted her, as I couldn't watch her cry any longer. "I promise that I won't leave you. Not for anything. Not even death."

She leaned into my side, careful not to harm her wound, and cried on my shoulder. Wrapping my arms around her, I allowed her to stay there for what seemed like a lifetime.

Looking at the clock after a while, I noticed it was quite late, and we had to be at Mugen Academy early the next morning for class.

"I'm going to rewrap your bandage before you go to sleep, okay? I'll sleep on the couch so you can stay here." She simply nodded, her tears now gone; their trails still eminent on her puffy cheeks.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. I entered the bedroom to find Michiru in the same spot, touching her wound and flinching at he obvious pain.

"Here. I know you said you didn't want a pain reliever, but I'm not going to be able to sleep until you take at least one." She smiled and accepted the pill and a glass of water to take it with.

"Thank you, Haruka." I just nodded as I got busy with the bandaging. Unwrapping the cloth revealed the cut. I assessed it, checking for any infections it might carry.

I found nothing, but still cleaned it carefully just in case. As I was finishing up rewrapping it, Michiru sighed. "I was wondering, Haruka, if you could... sleep with me tonight?" Her question caught me off-guard, and I stopped my actions.

Looking up at her, I smiled. "Of course, Michiru." She returned my warm smile, and I finished the bandaging.

"You know... you're quite the nurse, Haruka."

"I guess I learned from the best, eh, Michiru?"

She slowly sank back into the bed, and I crawled in next to her, carefully pulling up the white sheets. I quickly adjusted the pillows so her and I could be comfortable. We looked at each other for a short while, neither saying anything.

In that moment, as I looked upon my partner, I noticed just how perfect she was. Her beautiful blue eyes, as deep and unforgiving as the sea—daring you to come closer. Her long, wavy hair which sprayed out on the pillow under her. Her porcelain-like skin which seemed to be pleading to be touched. She really was... perfect.

”Haruka.” Her words had taken me out of my thoughts, causing me to smile softly at her. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Michiru reached up and touched my face softly; seemingly careful for whatever reason. 

“I’m going to go ahead and get some sleep. We have school in the morning, you know?” I groaned at the mention of having to be up early when it was already so late. “Haruka...” she chastised.

”I know, I know.” When Michiru smiled to me in that moment, all of the breath in my lungs was sucked out. Before I could say anything to protest, Michiru snuggled in against my chest as much as she could without hurting her wound any more. I stiffened a little at first, but when I heard her sigh in contentment, I felt the urge to hold her closer. I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist and held her in place.

We stayed like this for what seemed like ages. Me, holding her and adoring every second of watching my sleeping... lover (I wasn’t sure exactly what she was to me. Sure, we’ve kissed a few times, but...)? And her, sporting a calm smile and a small line of drool (that of which brought me great amusement) down the corner of her cheek.

Then her smile changed to a twisted frown. She shook her head slowly, and then faster until I was sure it would screw right off of her shoulders. As I shook her in hopes of awakening her, she began to mumble pleads of ‘wake up’, ‘please’, and... ‘Uranus’.

”Michiru. I’m here. I’m safe. I promise I’m safe. Wake up and see for yourself. Please” All at once, everything was still and quiet. Her tear-filled eyes shot open as she looked around for any clue as to where she was. 

“Haruka?” The girl in my arms looked at me like she wasn’t sure I was real.

”I’m here, Michiru.” Without a word of warning, my mouth was attacked by the desperate lips of my partner. Quickly figuring out that she needed to lose herself, I kissed back. The kiss was neither slow nor careful. Instead, it was fast, desperate, and heartbreaking. Almost as if Michiru needed proof I truly was safe before her. 

I suddenly felt a soft hand working its way up my tank top, caressing my stomach. Her fingers roamed everywhere, tracing every muscle, scar, and dip in my skin. This truly was the closest we’ve ever been, and the idea made me blush. That small blush quickly turned into a greater one as she finished taking my tank top for herself, tossing it to the end of the bed. 

For the first time, she looked upon my naked upper body not with worry for the wounds upon it, but with a lust-glazed stare that made my insides mush. As I reached up to touch her in return, she grabbed my hand, quickly pushing it above my head as she moved on top of me. 

“Let me touch you tonight.” Her voice was low and almost raspy as she spoke, making me practically fall apart under her. Unable to form words, I simply nodded. She wasted no time in moving her lips right back to my waiting lips. The intensity of it all made me make an embarrassing noise of which lost itself to her aggressivly moving mouth. 

She smiled against the kiss and started moving her mouth hotly down my neck, the contact almost making my hips buckle. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. I looked down to see if something was wrong to find Michiru looking up at me with a gaze I’ll never forget. “Haruka.”

”Y-yeah?” She reached up and touched my cheek to the back of her hand.

”I love you.”

 

 

I don’t think I’ll ever forget that night. I remember it perfectly, even now. Every time she made me moan without shame. Every time I squirmed under her. 

Every time she said she loved me.

She loved me. And now, as I look upon her cold, lifeless body in front of me, all I can see are the things that once made her as she was. Perfect.

Her once blue, piercing eyes. Now dull and lifeless, so unlike the raging sea. Her long, wavy hair which splayed out across the ground, now mixed with the crimson blood that surrounded her being. Her porcelain-like skin, now a pale shell of what once held my lover. 

When she was shot down in that Cathedral I did not cry. I did not cry as I knew that we would soon be together once more. I remembered all of the times her eyes shone down on me like her guardian planet, Neptune. And I smile

I reach for the gun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was bad or there are a lot of mistakes. I’m fairly new at writing these kinds of stories. Be sure to check out my other works!


End file.
